


冰魄往事

by Interrupt_Mode



Series: 21世纪七剑传奇 [1]
Category: 21世纪七剑传奇, 虹猫蓝兔七侠传 | The Story of Hongmao and Lantu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrupt_Mode/pseuds/Interrupt_Mode
Summary: 长虹兄妹-徐湛、林芷冰魄-蓝泽紫云-程序青年-？？程序（x林芷）x蓝泽大三角故事，没头没尾的性癖放出产物，ABO特供版（？）。有着奇奇怪怪的某些设定，暂时扔上来存着……





	冰魄往事

**Author's Note:**

> 长虹兄妹-徐湛、林芷  
冰魄-蓝泽  
紫云-程序  
青年-？？  
程序（x林芷）x蓝泽大三角故事，没头没尾的性癖放出产物，ABO特供版（？）。有着奇奇怪怪的某些设定，暂时扔上来存着……

蓝泽感受到耳际划过的一点铁器的光芒。  
乐队的排练直到晚上十点，林芷随徐湛一同回家，而他和程序方才在路口道别，保持警惕穿过归家路上最为凶险的小巷，幸亏戒心还未完全放下才得以堪堪避过这一次突袭。蓝泽下意识摸向腰间，方才想起冰魄剑并不在身侧。脑中对来者目的的猜想一掠而过，随即便是警铃大作。  
而事实也是如此，橡胶制的暗器正冲他脑门飞来，蓝泽侧身躲过，但仍被擦伤了脸侧。敌强我弱、敌暗我明，不能这样下去！无视脸上火辣辣的伤口，他闪身归于身后的小巷，期望将自己隐藏在那一片黑暗之中……  
然后他的意识真正失落在了那里。

“蓝泽。”  
从身后遥远而又遥远的地方，蓝泽听到了有人对自己的呼唤。是程序，还是林芷？是他们来找自己了吗？少年竖起双耳，然而声音过于捉摸不透，蓝泽自身上也包裹着一层浓浓的雾气，激荡着无数残破音节的折射。难受，太难受了。过于潮湿的气雾包裹在身上，冷硬地刺进喉咙、鼻腔，刺激着无数粘膜发起痛来。五感似乎也要沉向暧昧的深渊，他想要呼救，但张合的嘴中却发不出一点声音。痛苦，太痛苦了。他想起烧得满天都红得逼人的大火，他想起劈头盖脸而来的支离砖瓦房梁，他想起——  
“蓝泽！”呼唤声猛然近了，熟悉的气息在不直接间已经突兀接近。是谁？被雾气钻入五脏六腑的蓝泽如今已难以思考。他无意识地转过头去，期翼看见那张熟悉的脸庞。  
“啊……”然而下一刻，他却双目大瞪，被堵塞着的嗓子生生发出嘶哑的音节，蓝泽觉得那里似乎已经流出了鲜血。来者不是程序、也不是林芷，那名青年女子——蓝冰瑾就躺在他身后脚下，胸口被利器贯穿，全身上下其余部分也没一处完好的皮肤。她的双目本还有所光亮，但在蓝泽恍惚的刹那间已经彻底涣散起来。不、不要这样，不要、不要！硝烟味、血腥味，令人作呕的腐烂味、药味全都无可抗拒地灌入他的鼻腔。  
——蓝泽喘着气猛然惊醒。月光穿过铁栏杆照在他的身上，隐隐约约令屋中遍布着的青苔湿藓也现了踪迹。他惊魂未定地压抑住喘息、扬起上身，却不料背后年久失修的木料甚至不经他这么一点动静，发出疲惫的声响带着他一同向后倒去。还好手脚并没像想象中的那样被缚住，蓝泽摸索几把便踉跄着爬了起来。  
房间中空无一物。满地的尘蠹纷纷扬扬，让他连声咳嗽。房子看来的确是年久失修，四周的木板都已被肉眼可见地侵蚀。门没有上锁——即使做了这样的措施，脆弱的墙壁也足以让人随手摧残。  
这太异常了，蓝泽皱眉。对方费了大力气将他从城区弄到这里，却就是把他丢弃在这么个废屋里，甚至什么限制都没有上。他搜遍全屋没找到任何一处机关，这一现实却更让寒意窜上了他的脊背。  
对方不是希望用他威胁某个人，不是希望他交出某件秘宝，那么这位在暗的敌人到底是想要什么呢？  
蓝泽打哆嗦般摸向胸口，却被烫得一惊。不止是他异常的体温，原本藏在那里的那颗玉坠也不翼而飞。冷汗不知不觉地打湿了他的额头。对方看似仅仅是把他带到这一处地方来，没有做下任何的拘束措施，实际上却是直接激发了他的体寒体质、拿走了蓝冰瑾所遗留的那块玉坠，这已是掐上了他的要害之处。  
已经不能再在这里耗下去了。蓝泽咬住下唇，掏出手机却发现身处的地方没有一点信号。身上那股来源显而易见的冰寒必然要逐渐发得愈为猖獗，就算论现在的他怕是也难以敌过对手，但是要等到他先天症状发作便更是要万事休矣。  
推开门之后立即就能看到的是一片花园。尽管方才身处的屋子是如何破败苍凉，但是这一庭院却显出一片并未被舍弃的态势，该是要通向真正的主屋了。  
蓝泽暗自庆幸自己的判断正确，按捺下微微的不安感与翻腾在身上的疼痛，循着园间小径向前走去，然而下一刻他所见的光景便让他自己的心跳便停了半拍。  
身着显眼白衣的青年便坐在路旁的木椅上，看向他的眼神中有什么晦涩不清的东西正在缓缓流动。更重要的是，他的手中，正在把玩着那一块色泽温润的熟悉玉坠。  
“是你的东西吧，现任冰魄剑主？”  
蓝泽呆愣地听着对方略显讥讽的突兀开口发言，但是下一刻身体便自动反应起来，快步冲上前去！  
“别着急。”  
青年挑了挑眉毛，在蓝泽意识到自己过于激动前冲过快之前，对方就已经一手抓住他下意识探出的那一边手臂，闪身到了自己身后，随着背部痛楚传达到脑部，已经被狠狠放倒在地上。  
然后一只脚踩上了他的后背，狠狠碾压，蓝泽觉得自己胃袋里那些未被消化的成分都要被完全逼出来了。不，不止是身体的痛楚，压迫着他还有一股严酷的气味，如酷刑般化为钩子送入他五脏六腑之中不断搅动。然而就是在这样的折磨下，他的后颈却隐隐作痒，一直利用抑制剂尽量压抑的本能被明目张胆地勾起，蓝泽渐渐发觉自己的身体在不断变软，目光要涣散到迷迷糊糊。然而就算是在这样的情况下，腹中的寒意仍然不减反增，二者碰撞着逼迫他在痛苦中保持清醒，又或者是要将他推向自保性的崩溃。  
原来如此，对方的目的是这样，是我没有发觉……蓝泽努力将视野对焦，迎上摇晃的玉坠温润光芒。然而下一刻迎接他的却是对方转换位置，在腹部的狠狠一脚刺激到了两种复杂知觉交织的地方，再牵连上了无数敏感部位，惊得他一声惊叫溢出喉咙。  
青年就那么好整以暇看着喘息着的他，揶揄地沉了沉眼，玉坠在他手中随月光闪动。他扳起蓝泽的脸，细细查看着上边泛起的红潮，动作似乎放松却是处于对方不好发力的角度。  
“想要要回这块东西，那就听我指令。”青年自顾自地开口，但蓝泽注意力方放在身上的异常之上，一时愣神并无法听清对方的要求。  
“那冰魄剑主果然还是喜欢就在这里？”在他反应过来之前对方就已经为他应答，蓝泽上身被拖起拉到一边，多重压力下脑子昏昏沉沉压根来不及反应，然而对方却再次往高高的筹码堆上又垒上一块，“玉坠还给你没问题，但是里面的东西就要看你配合的程度了。”  
蓝泽被惊得几乎要一跃而起，但由于身体的无力以及对方的钳制，些许的动弹都被压制到聊无作用。“不要这样啊。”青年开口，“我也是除了你之外，知道这块玉坠秘密的不多几人之一了，大家都是分享这个秘密的最后之人，不要这么紧张啊。”  
“来吧，把裤子脱了，自己扩张吧。”  
蓝泽明白那是恶魔的低语。

蓝泽的脸在自己的手指触到那一片水源时就已红透，而对方更是好整以暇甚至让他换了个方向，将后穴整个暴露在自己眼前。他此刻下身衣装褪到脚踝，如雌兽般跪趴在长椅旁，用手指倒弄着自己的处女地。黏腻的水声将气氛渲染得淫糜而又荒诞，太荒唐了、太荒唐了，含苞待放的蓓蕾被外界使用药物强制提早花期，更是被自己亲手强制张开花瓣。尚且青涩的身体也具有本能的反应，作为发情期被设定为用后部获得快感的第二性别，肠肉向他自己的手指忠实地呈现着本身的暖软温驯。蓝泽自己伸入第一根指头后也不自觉地辗转触拨，口中发出一声饱含媚意的喘息。  
这吓得他直把手指往外抽，然而却被恰巧对上的青年一个眼色所制止，“冰魄剑主果然自己玩得很爽，再放进去一根吧。”对方轻描淡写地指示。  
虽然具有分化带来的二次发育，男性Omega——尤其是未成年——内里的结构尚未完全化作适合生殖的构造。尽管有躁动的激素促进着肠液的不断分泌，但初次的进入仍然是酸涩不已的体验。第二根手指乍一进入，蓝泽便感受到了自身的绷直，而此时对方却又不给他喘息时间地指示下一根手指的插入。  
这怎么可能……但是不等他自己想完，某个冰凉的物体便撑开肠道尚为皱褶的部分长驱直入。“你——”蓝泽迟钝了一秒才意识到那究竟是什么东西，哀鸣不受控制地从喉咙中溢出。姊姊珍贵的遗物此时被带着如此羞辱意义地塞进他的身体里。  
“不要，住呜啊！”他想要怒呼，但是声音从咽喉中冒出却被情欲渲染成了另一种味道，青年用手指按压着玉坠在他肠壁内滑过，更是迅速地找到了他的前列腺所在，那块软肉被顶上，瞬间将他好不容易积攒而起的唯一一丝余力彻底击垮，全身彻底软软地垮倒，嘴中不受控制地溢出凌乱而煽情的鼻音。只是那点羞耻感就已经让他无暇顾及外物，穴道努力地夹紧想要逼出玉饰，但不过是适得其反更让自己的意识随着快感飘得更远。  
然后垮在地上的他又被粗暴地扯起，眼中还一片迷迷离离的他恍惚中觉知后穴之中东西都被撤出，对方在月色之下晦涩不清地盯了他一会儿。尽管Omega的本能告诉他事情不可能就这么结束，但蓝泽仍是长长舒出了一口气。  
——然后完全不等他反应，已经被开拓成熟的穴内又被塞入了一枚塑料质地的玩意。青年皱着眉对它进行了位置调整，还没让蓝泽讶异完，再下一刻，放在敏感位置侧的物什便发出高速的震动，方才有点缓过来的蓝泽腰又一踏，但青年却放开了他的身体。  
“走吧，冰魄剑主。”他头也不回地转身，全然不顾在地面挣扎着的蓝泽。  
但如果蓝泽具有余力的话，便能看到那枚玉坠被包裹在青年手上的手帕中。他的右手颤抖，手上力度时轻时重地动摇。

蓝泽已经无法回忆自己是如何走到这里的了，他摇摇晃晃直倒在房间正中被青年所示意的软垫上。走在前方的青年并未坏心眼地加快跳蛋的频率，但是走动间异物在肠壁上接连摩擦，还就流连在敏感带附近隔靴搔痒，他身为Omega的本能已经要被逼得发疯。过剩的肠液从穴口直直从大腿根上流下，在外裤上留下不堪的痕迹。  
但是自暴自弃预想到的对方的下一步却并没有发生，蓝泽任对方接近自己，将自己的双手用绳索捆上，在朦胧的视线中，他失魂落魄地看向对方小腹之下，所见的却是毫无躁动的痕迹。  
怎么会……他有点迟钝地思考着，一个失神间就被对方抓起头来，向着床头撞去！  
“你可别搞错了，我是不会上你们这种婊子似的Omega的。”青年沉下了脸，蓝泽被疼痛唤回部分理智的大脑里瞬时警铃大作，“你一清醒，我就已经将情报在特定的范围内传播了出去。先来后到，那些最先获取情报的人物将能优先享用你。不管你是不是Omega，天下想要上你们冰魄门人的人都多如牛毛。”  
“那、那枚玉坠，你是……”  
“我是你姐姐的故交……不，实际上也只有一次并肩战斗的缘分。”青年的脸上露出苦笑，但随即又归为冰冷嘲讽的脸色，“你倒是，真的觉得自己有拿起冰魄剑的资格吗？”  
“在你昏迷的时候我就为你打了药剂，就算你被标记也能让其他Alpha闻到你的气味。”受不了这样的冲击，蓝泽胃中一阵翻江倒海，不受控制地干呕起来，而对方则是自顾自地说了下去，“没关系的，今夜就看你能被重复标记个多少次了。”而此时木门便突兀响起敲击声，青年干应声净利落地从床边退开。  
捷足先登的人物身着一身黑袍，和青年交谈了几句便直奔正题。被发情热、真相、利害一同充盈脑间的蓝泽挣扎的动作很少，乖巧地任由对方将他分开双腿抱起。罢了，如果能拿回玉坠的话他被怎样都已经无所谓了。  
“抱歉。”黑衣人贴近他的耳边，暧昧间却说出了显得假惺惺的话。然后对方伸进他衣物之内作乱的手突然停滞，一股暖流向他腹中汇入。  
这是……蓝泽被这种错乱感所迷惑，但不消几刻，他便深重喘息起来。那股热流化解了他体内折磨人的寒毒，被半压制的发情热这下无障碍地爆发而出，几乎要消磨尽他最后的清明。蓝泽顿时瞪大眼睛看向对方，口中无意识地似乎想道出什么，但吐出的都是无意义的喘息与碎言片语。  
奇怪的Alpha却向他微微比出了个“嘘”的手势——已经有汗珠从对方头上滴落下来——暧昧抚上他后颈的右手袖中寒光一闪，那个禁忌的地方有什么猛然注射而入。Omega经不起捉弄的后颈经Alpha这么一触碰已是过于刺激，蓝泽只觉得后部的体液越流越欢，本能催促着他向面前的Alpha敞开身体完成遗传信息中刻下的使命。他如痴如醉贴上Alpha的肩胛，想要更多的信息素——  
然后潮热莫名退去，他似乎是隐隐蹭过了少女的胸部。  
蓝泽直面少女的冷静双瞳，恨不得找个地洞把自己给埋起来。林芷看起来倒是不在意，手上优先捂住了他的嘴防止他突然出声。外面逐渐嘈杂起来，青年想要开口说些什么，却被从身后所逼来的人给封住。  
程序手持紫云，染上些许鲜血对的剑鞘被愤怒甩在一边，手中剑与双目精光大涨，灼灼逼人。


End file.
